


A fireball through your heart

by MaximumRaptor (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, More tags as I go, Other, Relationship Issues, broken trust, more chapters later, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaximumRaptor
Summary: You have been dating Fire Type Gym Leader Kabu for 3 years now, but when he suddenly leaves you, and the life you built together, your entire world falls apart.
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon) & Reader
Kudos: 10





	A fireball through your heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is hell of a doozy. It popped in my brain one night and like the other chapter of a fic I posted, I intend to finish them both. For now this is just me getting the idea up and running, ya know like a test. I might be taking a hiatus? I don't know. I swear all these fics will be finished because I like writing. Enjoy Chapter one!

**A Fireball through your heart**

**Chapter 1**

It has been a year since Kabu left you suddenly, only stating he needed to go back to Hoenn and wasn’t going to come back. You nor did anyone else see this coming, and no one knew why he was doing this. Milo and Nessa couldn’t get anything out of him; Melony had tried to get him to tell anyone anything, even just a sentence. No one was successful. The seriousness of the situation didn’t hit you until you came home to the apartment you both shared in Motostoke with all of his belongings gone.

You dashed all over the apartment, not a sign of Kabu was here. Not a sign he even lived here was there. You rushed to the gym only to find it empty, side from his trainers who were just as distraught as you were. They didn’t know why he left either. You must have spent weeks running all over Galar trying to find out anything. You talked to reporters, old friends, anything to help you find him, find out why he left, but no one knew anything and were almost as bewildered as you were. Weeks had turned into months, every call, text and video chat was met with an annoying operator recording telling you the number was no longer in service and had been disconnected. Any and all social media platforms he had were gone, every trace of your beloved boyfriend was gone.

A year later and here you are, still in that apartment you used to share, shredding the last bits of that relationship. You pretty much had been crying since the day he left, and today was no different. You spend the whole day shredding letters, old photos, throwing away gifts, smashing picture frames you had hidden away. You were getting rid of anything you had left. The questions you had never stopped. Why did he leave? Did you mean nothing to him? Why did this happen to you? Why did the only man you ever saw yourself marrying leave without a trace? Were you not good enough? Was this a joke? A gross joke that your were so unwanted that even an older man would leave you?

Those tears you had endlessly cried were slowly beginning to bubble into anger. You had your time wasted, you were used. He caught you like a Beartic in a trap, and then played you like a fiddle. Those pathetic shreds, soon were met with force, books were soon thrown from the shelves in your apartment, potted plants soon found themselves on the floor, with the pot scattered across the floor in pieces. How had you been so stupid? How could he just throw 3 years away like that? How had all those nights you spent pouring your soul out to him make him get up and walk away? You threw more books, you threw pillows, anything you could grab. You were upset, angry, betrayed, hurt, and on top of it all, you still loved him.

In the midst of your tantrum, you didn’t hear the door, you didn’t hear the foot steps. All you could hear was your own sobs, your own agonizing screams, and the smashing of more objects. Unbeknownst to you, your heart breaker stood in the doorway, watching as you tore yourself apart. He wanted to run in there and hold you and tell you why he left, he knew it wouldn’t make a difference but he needed to do something, if only his body would let him move. He opened his mouth but no matter how hard he tried, no sound came out. It was only when you had finally collapsed onto the floor without a sound did his feet finally allow him to move.

You aren’t sure what happened but you think someone is holding you, but that can’t be right there’s no one but you here. You can’t be sure, you’re exhausted from screaming and crying. You’re lightheaded and can’t really see or hear anything anymore. When you finally are able to open your eyes, you realize you are being held. You look up to see who it is and sure enough, there Kabu is, holding you in the middle of the floor with the mess you made still there. You blink a few times, _this can’t be real_ , you thought. He left, left you and Galar and your relationship a year ago. He wouldn’t return now, not to you at least. You look at him again, those grey smoldering eyes, brimming with tears. “No! Get away from me!” You hoarsely say out loud and without hesitation you rip yourself from the man’s arms and try to stand up. A firm but gentle hand grabs your arm, and you almost start screaming again, when is deep but strangely broken sounding voice pipes up “P-please don’t get up like that..I-I don’t want you falling and getting hurt.” All you can do is stare, wide eyed. So many emotions are filling your head. So many things you want to say, and can’t. All you can do is stand there staring the man who shattered your heart into a million pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully ya'll aren't too upset about the huge tear-jerker I just sprung, like I said above, it's an idea I just needed to get out and into the world. More chapters will come in time. My brain/my feelings and I aren't exactly agreeing right now so I will come back to writing when there's less scrambling in my mind going on. Any ideas, comments, kudos are always appreciated. I always love reading comments. I always take them with sincerity and love. Thank you to those who enjoy my work, and as always, take care of yourselves. I'll try my best to do it as well. Stay safe!  
> Love, raptor.


End file.
